The Twins
by luna3987
Summary: Two girls were born in a lab. These girls were made to kill, to destroy one thing. Vampires. So when they get out of their prison in the lab they go to the nearest vampire coven. They want to kill those vampires, the vampires in Forks, Washington.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer- I own nothing Twilight!**

Prolog

Two identical twins were born in a science lab. Their mother was experimented on so that she would give birth to twins, twins different than any child. The mother of course died in child birth, unlike all the others who never made it past the fourth month. So these sisters grew up without a mother not unlike some other children, but they grew up differently.

These girls were stronger then any human, faster than any speeding car, and smarter then any genius. They were trained to be killing machines so that by the time they were nine they could kill someone with an eraser. But you needn't worry, these girls weren't made to kill humans they were made to kill something else.

They lived in a small metal room, with metal bunk beds. They were only let out for training or testing. The testing was so that it could improve or enhance an ability they were born with. Fire. They could form fire on their hands and up their arms, because fire was the only thing that killed the evil creatures.

You would think that living to together in such a small place would make them fight, but they didn't. Those girls never once argued. They were created to hate a single thing, but they hated more then a one thing they hated two. They hated these evil creatures and they hated the scientists. They hated them because they were the one that locked them up, and they knew without anyone telling them that they were the ones that killed their mother. The twins didn't blame themselves they blamed the scientists. And you wouldn't want to live in the same place as someone who you hated, so they wanted out. Being strong, fast, and smart they could get out. And so they did.

The scientists, or as they prefer, protectors of the human kind, were very worried when these girls broke out, because they were dangerous. They knew that the the girls could kill people or themselves. They didn't want all their work to go to waste. They had to find the girls.

Before you learn anything else I would like to tell you something. Not all humans are stupid. Not all humans are oblivious to what the evil beasts do, and with creatures like that they would want something to protect them or someone. So these smart humans who knew of the beasts created the girls. That's right these girls were made to kill one thing only these girls had the thought hot wired in their brains. They must kill the beasts, the must kill the vampires.

**How was it? Right underneath is a little box in which you can post reviews, and really its not so hard. How about this if I don't get at least 3 reviews I won't post another chapter for a month.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I still don't own Twilight. I have exactly 3 reviews so I am writing this chapter right now. Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 1

Trinity POV

I held onto Chloe's hand, it was small and white like mine. I didn't hold onto it because I was scared, no I was never scared though I wish that sometimes I was. I held onto her hand so that I wouldn't lose her if I lost her I would die. Is that fear? I don't know because I have never felt it.

I looked up at the Sun it was beautiful, and I had never felt it or seen it before. I felt sorry for it though, because it reminded me of what happened to Chlo and I. It was locked in that dark place with fire running around it, but I felt sorrier that it had to be separated from it's twin the Moon I would never be able to survive that. And I wasn't exaggerating it was common knowledge and it was a fact for both of us.

We were going to Forks, Washington, because we felt them there. The vampires. We were taught to hate them, to want to kill them I mean after all those things that they do. They are beasts, they kill people. We would never do that, or at least we would try not to ever do that. But Chlo and I weren't perfect even if we seemed to be. We were born smart, yes we were born strong, yes but we couldn't always do what we do we were taught. We were not what the scientists thought, we weren't the perfect little robots that they thought we were. We were not perfect and we could not be commanded.

With all of those _tests _we had become small and though we were eleven we looked eight or nine. Our skin was pale as a sheet and our blond hair was limp and pale. We both agreed that we only liked one thing about our appearance, our blue eyes. We were dressed in all white with white jeans, white sneakers, a white shirt that reached about three inches above our knees, and a white cloak that wrapped around us in layers and a hood that we always kept up.

I knelt down in the ground and whispered, "Here," Chloe nodded and laid down. I pulled out a towel and put on the ground then emptied the contents of the bag onto the ground, medical equipment fell onto the towel. I sighed and looked at Chlo she smiled, showing no fear. No fear wasn't a surprise we didn't fear, but maybe that was because we never had anything to fear.

I had been watching some of the doctors perform surgery on patients. I had filled up my notebook with notes on the subject, but even so I didn't know if I was ready. I might be a child genius but performing surgery by myself just by watching others? I didn't know if I could. I smiled at her and began.

It hurt me to feel her wincing and see the tears streaming down her face, but she never complained. I had to get that chip out, we couldn't have _them_ tracking us. It took eight hours, to be exact, and I didn't think I did that bad. There was blood covering the ground, but we were right next; to the sea and I could smell the rain in the air. It would wash it away. I knew Chloe was tired, but it was my turn and we had to do this quickly. She looked down at her arm which was stitched up with clear stitches a sheen of sweat shown on her forehead. I sighed and handed her my arm.

Chloe's POV

My own surgery was horrible, but I couldn't imagine what it was like for Trinity. She didn't cry like I did but she was obviously in pain. It took eight hours and just as I finished it started to rain. I sighed and helped her up, we needed to find a good place to stay. I knew that were both about to collapse I mean we had jut had surgery done awake and by an eleven year old. Just as I was about to pass out I heard Trin's loud clear voice yell, "Here!" I walked over to where she was, I couldn't see anything.

When I stood by her I could see a small hole in the ground. If we were as big as we were supposed to be, as big as an eleven year old, we would never fit but we were as big as eight year olds so we could defiantly fit. I nodded and slid down the hole. It was about the size of our old room, I shuddered at the memory. I could barely stand and dropped to the ground the instant I touched the ground. I felt Trin step over me then collapse.

I woke up the next morning when Trin shook me awake. "WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU WAKE ME UP AT THIS HOUR!" I screeched at her. She grinned then showed me her watch. 1:00pm

"Oh," I said pulling myself up. She shook her head laughing. I looked down at my arm, which was wrapped up in dirty gauge. Trin looked at her's to then mine, "Let's take these off and put on new ones," she said taking off hers. I nodded at unwrapped mine. The stitches were nice and neat I sighed, sometimes I wished we were normal eleven year old girls not girls who could perform surgery perfectly. Wishing never worked though. "Come on we gotta go," Trin said swinging her bag over her shoulder, I nodded.

**Okay Look right below this is a little box for reviews, not that hard. Just like last time three reviews or I won't update for a month! You have been warned. Oh and sorry this chapter is so short my computer wouldn't let me write any more the next chapter will be a lot longer.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas! Thanks for the reviews! Just wondering who's your favorite twin?**

Chapter 2

Chloe's POV

We burned the blood away from our clothes, and let me tell you that is a tiring procedure. Our clothes never scorched because they were made specially, one day _ they _had gotten tired of getting us new clothes because we burned all the others so they made us these. It took them a few weeks, and of course after an hour we had all ready figured out how to make them but we never told them. The clothes were also hard to tear even though they looked like soft fluffy cotton.

You know neither of us have taken a shower in at least seven years. No we are not dirty we actually burn away all the germs and such, its much more efficient. But, you don't want to hear about our clothes do you? No you want to learn about what is going on right now, well here it is.

We have been walking for a few hours, because we were to tired to run. It has just been a long stretching highway with long, tall grass on the side (which we were walking in). Loads of speeding cars were zooming buy yet none of them seemed to take notice in two little girls walking along in the grass. Like we were invisible, ha I wish then _they _would never be able to find us. Wishing never helped though.

"Your insecure, don't know what for. Your turning heads when you walked through the door," I heard Trin sing then begin to hum. I began to hum along. Music was one of the tests that didn't hurt. What _they_ did was put us in a big white room and turn on all sorts of different music. _They_ wanted to see how we would 'react' like we were robots. We liked some of it. Both of us adored One Direction and Taylor Swift. I think one reason we liked it was because it made us feel like normal preteen girls not mutant freaks.

I saw a gas station loom into view. "Gas station," Trin felt the need to alert me of the obvious. Then reality hit, "Food," we said at the same time. I stuck my hand into my pocket and pulled out the roll of green bills. I Hated to steal, I did not hate to steal from _them _though, I had stolen the money from _them _but that didn't really count. The gas station got closer and closer. "We'll get to eat something normal, not that muck _they_ gave us," Trin said happily. I smiled, "Come on," I said running to open the door.

It was wonderful we raced around, grabbing chips and candy bars. Finally, we made it to the counter and dumped our load there. There was a man there he was tall and skinny with an unclean look about about him. "Where's your parents?" he asked in a gruff voice. I pointed outside and said, "Out there, sir,"I was such a liar. He nodded then smiled showing yellow teeth with a few missing ones to. "Here," he said shoving me two sacks, "Thatll be $65.86," I counted out my money then asked for the bathroom. He showed me a an old door with a picture of a girl on it. I nodded and entered.

There was a horrible smell that it me when I opened the door. I hated it so I finished quickly, then began washing my hands when there was a furious knock on the door, "Chlo, they're here let me in Chlo hurry they're here," I heard Trin say. No. It couldn't be._ They _couldn't be here. I ran over to the door and quickly opened it and there was Trin with her hood pulled up, hiding her face. She ran right in the closed and locked the door. Before even saying anything to me, she ran right up to a little window and kicked it open. I was once again grateful that we were so small. Both of us squeezed through the opening and ran outside.

I could see their black SUV's on the parking lot. I gasped and ran like I never ran before, holding onto Trin's hand the whole time. I held onto Trin's hand for one reason, I couldn't lose her. Not her never could I lose her I would die.

Trinity POV

I was bored. It wasn't hard to be bored here. There were cars speeding bye and of course the rows and rows of long tall grass stretching in every direction. Every direction. Of course that got me thinking of One Direction which got me thinking of What Makes You Beautiful. I began quietly singing the first line before going off and humming the rest. I heard Chloe humming along with me.

Suddenly something loomed into view. A gas station. I then realized that I said that aloud I saw Chloe roll her eyes. Then it hit me, "Food," we both said at the same time. What can I say great minds think alike. "We'll get to eat something normal, not that muck _they_ gave us," I said happily. What _they _had given us was horrible I couldn't even tell what it was. "Come on," I heard Chloe say as as she raced to open the doors.

It was lovely, even if it was a bit dirty. We pranced around gathering things until we finally brought them to the counter. The man there looked dirty and I knew Chlo could handle this so I kinda zoned out until I saw him point her to a door. Oh bathroom, right. I grabbed our bags and began walking around when I saw three large SUV's pule up. No. It can't be, but it was. I didn't recognize some of the men, but I did recognize one. It was _him. _The one who came up with the idea of making us, the one who put us through all of those tests. Oh no.

I raced to the bathroom and began knocking furiously all the while saying, "Chlo, they're here let me in Chlo hurry they're here." After about two seconds the door opened and Chlo stood there, mouth agape. I raced past her and kicked open the window, shimming through it. Chloe quickly followed. She took one second to look at the cars before following me. We ran. We ran and ran and ran. Until finally we couldn't run any longer. We are like cheetahs, we can run fast but after a while we get very tired. I knew we couldn't just stop so we did the only thing we could think of. We hitchhiked.

It wasn't really a dangerous thing to us, I mean we were made to kill vampires we could handle these guys. We waited and waited, but none stopped. Right before we were about to give up, a silver jeep slid to a stop next to us. A women rolled down her window. She was very pretty, with long chocolate hair falling past her shoulders and beautiful dark eyes. She also had dark skin. "Oh goodness," she said looking at us, "Get in girls." We did. "So, I am headin to Forks." We nodded but said nothing. "I guess you girls aren't gonna talk, well that's okay. I'm Rachel, by the way. Rachel Black."

**Okay how bout just one review this time?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Since you guys have given me 2 reviews during my sleep I decided to give you this chapter quick as I could plus eletricsocks hates cliffhangers and I couldn't leave her hanging now could I? Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 3

Trinity POV

Rachel was a very interesting girl. She told us all about her instead of staying silent. I liked her, but I didn't trust her, no the only person I trusted was Chloe. "I have an identical twin too, Rachel. She lives in Hawaii right now and I was just visiting, I actually live in La Push. I have a brother to, Jacob. He's sweet but I rarely get to see him. I have a boyfriend. His name is Paul. He has a horrible temper, but I can always calm him," she told us. She was a very open person. "I usually wouldn't pick up hitchhikers, but you girls are so little I couldn't just leave you there. Someone could hurt you. Why were you out there anyway? You seem so little eight or nine?" Without thinking I said, " Eleven," it just sorta ticked me off when people called us eight or nine. We weren't.

Chloe looked at me, not angrily just worried. "Sorry," Rachel said, " You have such a pretty voice, you should use it." I smiled. "Were are you heading?" she asked me. I looked over at Chloe she nodded slowly. "We don't know. Somewhere in Forks I suppose," I said. "Oh my gosh, where are your parents?" she asked slowly. Something occurred to me, if we told her that we didn't have a mother or a father she would call child service and if she did that, _they_ would find us. I looked over at Chloe, she seemed to have had the same thought. I looked over at Rachel even though I hadn't told her she seemed to know.

"I was twelve when my mom died," she said quietly, "I know what you are going through sorta," she said. No she doesn't, not at all. "Where are you going to stay?" she asked us. We didn't answer. "Why are you going to Forks?" she asked. I said nothing, but it wasn't the same for Chloe. "Because there is something there that needs to die," she said. I looked over at her and she just frowned. "Really what?" she asked. She had something in her eyes, like she _knew. _That however was impossible. "Something bad and it can't stay any longer," I said. "And how will you kill it?" she asked. Nothing. We said nothing.

A light drizzle was coming down, I noticed that there were more trees now, and they were pretty big. A large sign appeared. It was a dark green and written on it was The City of Forks Welcomes You. How nice, they welcome us. "I won't call them, you know," Rachel said. We looked up at her. "Child Service, I mean. I had a friend in there that went through the system. She said it was horrible, I won't call them," she looked like she meant it. I believed her. I looked over at Chloe who was biting her lip. "I'm Chloe," she said. "I'm Trinity," I said. I saw Rachel smile a small smile. "We'll be there in a bit," she said. We nodded.

"You know since you have no place to stay you could stay with me," she said slowly. We had just met her. Well we had just met her an hour ago. However we did need a place to stay and if she did call child service we could make a break for it. "Wouldn't that count as kidnapping?" asked Chloe. "No," she said, "kidnapping is when I am holding you agents your will. You can leave anytime you want." I didn't really know why she wanted us, but I did want to find out. "Alright," we said in unison. She smiled and pulled into a driveway.

I saw a man sitting on the porch. He got up and raced to the car, looking looking jubilant. He also looked horrible, with bags under his eyes and a look like he hadn't slept in a week. "Rachel," he bellowed taking her into his arms. Now Rachel was pretty tall, but to him she looked tiny. I could see that he loved her. There was something odd about him to. I studied him and could feel Chloe doing the same. Suddenly a horrible smell hit me. Like, like, _wet dog_. Eww. "Paul, company," Rachel said. I sorta shrank into Chloe who shrank into the seat. Gosh, that smell.

"Who are these girls?" he asked looking at Rachel. "I'll tell you later," she said. Then motioned for us to follow her. We jumped out of the jeep and ran behind Rachel we weren't scared, we just wanted to get away from that smell. Horrible. She placed a hand on our backs and led us inside. "Don't be scared, he's just a big puppy," she said and for some reason that cracked her up. It was a small, but homey. It was wood, a wood cabin. Lovely. Like in a fairy tale, I love those sort of homes. She led us into a small white room with a snow white bed. "Here um, this is the guest room you can stay here for a bit," she said then carefully walked carefully out of the door. Obviously she wanted us to stay here, so we followed her.

Rachel and Paul were talking. "Rach, they are strangers. You don't know them, you've only known them for what an hour? I don't think it is a good idea for them to stay," Paul said. Well, he did have a point. "Paul, you don't understand. It- Its different there is something about them that just, oh I don't know, but Paul you can't make them leave. Please. I love these girls. **(She loves them instantly? If you have read Breaking Dawn it should sound familiar, if not then you'll get it later) **"Rach, of course they can stay, but it's just I don't know if this is a good idea," he said, but was obvious he was going to let us stay. If Rachel wanted it then he would give it."They are little girls! They are staying Paul, weather you like it or not!" Rachel sad crossing her arms and sitting down. She had won. "Fine Rach you win," he said and she smiled grabbed his hand and pulled him towards us all the while saying, "Come meet them."

We raced back to the room then jumped on the bed. "Hey girls, this is my fiance, Paul." she said smiling We wrinkled our noses as his smell hit. "Hello Paul," we said together. He looked over at Rachel before grunting a, "Hey." Rachel rolled her eyes then said smiling, "Okay so tonight there is going to be a bonfire to welcome me home. You girls get to meet everyone." Great. I hope not all of them smell like him. We nodded then smiled to show that we were excited. She nodded then grabbed her ringing phone. She checked the caller id then answered. "Hey Alice," she said happily. I saw Paul growl a little. Growl? Did he seriously just growl. I rolled my eyes then tuned into her conversation.

_"Hey Rachel,"_ I heard a beautiful voice say. I liked her voice it was like bells. _"So I heard about those girls. We can go to the mall and fix up their room. They are defiantly going to be staying for a while, but one more thing they can't come. None of us can meet her yet except for Nessie," _Alice said. How could she know? Rachel never told anyone as far as I could tell, and staying for a while? How could she possibly know that? Strange. "Great." Rachel replied, "That's great!" She then hung up the phone, and looked over at us, " I need to do some shopping. I hope you don't mind. I am really sorry, but you'll be alone. Paul always comes with me on trips like these," she said rolling her eyes. We nodded and she walked out the door.

**REVIW REVIW REVIW. Okay here is a little hint for why Rachel feels so attached to them. The experiments the scientists made on their mother included something taken from some children outlawed by the Volturi. Hehehehehe.**


End file.
